Combo Niños Hey!
by iHisary
Summary: Fic AzulxSerio PacoxPilar. Pero sobre todo AzulxSerio. c:


Hola! Em ;u; este es mi primer fanfict y como tal decidí hacerlo de mis caricaturas favoritas: Los combo niños. Como habrán leído en el titulo este sera un fic SerioxAzul y PacoxPilar,pero sobre todo sera SerioxAzul ya que ellos son mi otp preferida3

Le puse eso del titulo de "Combo niños Hey!" porque ni idea de que otro ponerle x'D *Creatividad off*

* * *

Los combo niños no me pertenecen,su creador es Fernando Lira.

* * *

Era un dia normal en Nova Nizza,y los combo niños se encontraban en clases,en Biología para ser precisos. Estaba la srita Soledad escribiendo en la pizarra y mientras Serio estaba perdido en sus pensamientos..

-Ya mañana es el dia y yo aun no se que voy a a regalarle a Azul- Se decía Serio en su mente- No puede ser una tonta manualidad como la ultima vez,debe ser algo que sea digno de dárselo. Aparte,debo pensar muy bien que le voy a decir..seria bonito hacerle un poema para la ocasión,pero debe de ser un poema especial para maña..

Entonces los pensamientos de Serio fueron interrumpidos por los incansables llamados de Paco.

-Serio!Seriooo!

-Eh..eh..¿que pasa Paco?

-Te quería pedir tus apuntes,es que la srita Soledad borro y no me alcanzo el tiempo a copiarlo todo..pero parece que estas en tu mundo.- Le responde Paco.

-No llegue a copiar..lo siento

-Eso pensé,jajaja.-

Pero Serio no estaba atento ni a la risa de Paco,ni a la clase ni a nada. Solo estaba atento a sus pensamientos,a que podría regalarle a Azul el dia de mañana..a que quizas ya vendría siendo hora de confesarle sus sentimientos.

Mientras tanto,estaban Diadoro y Gomez en busca de un divino para,como siempre,tratar de satisfacer esa 'necesidad' de Diadoro de ser el alcade de Nova Nizza.

-Solo espero que esta vez si funcione.-Replicaba Diadoro-No como paso con la divina que liberamos para estas fechas ¿Recuerdas?La Beso Beso Amor Amor que nos hechizo a todos y al final ni funciono el plan de poner las fotografías mias en los empaques en que venia la muñeca esa. ¿RECUERDAS?

-Si y no se preocupe jefe-Contesto Gomez a los gritos de Diadoro- Esta vez va a ser diferente,ya vera. Ya que este divino es todo lo contrario a la de Beso Beso Amor Amor.

-¿Todo lo contrario? ¿Y que hace? ¿Hacer que nos odiemos unos a otros?

-Efectivamente jefe!Vera,este divino..

-¿Y DE QUE ME SIRVE UN DIVINO QUE VA A HACER QUE TODOS ME ODIEN!?- Gritaba Diadoro.

-E-espere jefe,dejeme terminar- Decía algo asustado Gomez- Si liberamos a este divino,podría hacer que todos odien a la Alcaldesa Ruelas y a todos los postulados,y si nadie los quiere entonces lo elegirán a usted!

-Es..es..LA MEJOR IDEA DE TODAS GOMEZ!- Decía algo emocionado y feliz Diadoro- Con esto tengo el triunfo mas que garantizado!

-Así es. Ahora solo es ajustar esto y...listo.

Entonces Gomez apunto una de sus maquinas hacia el portal del divino,disparo,salio una enorme nube de humo y de ella un divino pequeño pero tan poderoso como Beso Beso Amor Amor.

-Le presento a Ordeon!Un divino capaz de provocar el peor de los odios!

-Perfecto!Este sera mi mano guía hacia la alcaldía!Ven Gomez trae al divino para que que haga lo que tenga que hacer con la Alcaldesa-

-Ordeon no sigue ordenes de nadie y mucho menos de simples mortales.- Dijo Ordeon con un tono escalofriante y luego lanzo un hechizo a Diadoro y a Gomez para que se odiaran entre si y así mantenerlos 'entretenidos'- Mmm..estos dos no me hacen para nada mas fuerte,deberia salir de esta horrible cueva primero.

Luego de decir esto,Ordeon se dispuso a salir de la cueva. Pero ¿a que se habrá referido con eso de que no lo hacen mas fuerte?...

En tanto,los niños de la escuela Benjaminito se encontraban en su recreo. Azul estaba en la biblioteca,Paco jugaba Novanock,Pilar estaba dando vueltas por el patio y Serio..pues Serio estaba sentado en el patio,pensando preocupado que iba a hacer para el dia de mañana. Entonces Pilar lo vio y se le acerco.

-¿Serio estas bien?- Pregunta algo extrañada Pilar por no verlo disfrutando de su receso.

-Em..si,si,estoy bien Pilar-

-Pues no parece. ¿Estas preocupado porque mañana es el dia del amor y la amistad?-

-Yo pues..¿Como lo supiste? o.o-

-Lo deduje. Eres de los que se toma esos dias muy en serio,y con razón ya que estas enamorado.

-See..Espera ¿QUE!? Y-yo n-no estoy enamorado,no digas tonterías Pilar!

-Claro que si lo estas! Si no lo estuvieras no estarías tan preocupado por el dia de mañana y mucho menos estarías así de alterado xD

-Bu-bueno ya..no te voy a mentir..la verdad es que si estoy enamorado..Pero no vayas repitiéndolo por ahí!- Decía Serio mientras miraba a un lado.

-No te preocupes,el dia que Azul lo sepa no va a ser por mi boca n_n

Serio solo se quedo atónito y sumamente sorprendido por la capacidad de Pilar de darse cuenta de lo que el siente por Azul!

-Eh-h ¿que tiene que ver Azul en todo esto?- Trato de ocultarlo Serio,por si acaso Pilar no lo sabia realmente y así no levantar sospechas.

-¿Como que que tiene que ver?Es ella la que te gusta -.- -Dijo Pilar,dejando claro que si estaba consciente de la situación.

Serio se quedo aun mas atónito. Pilar en definitiva lo sabia! Pero como?

-Vamos no trates de ocultarlo, ya desde hace tiempo lo sabia c: - Decia Pilar.

-¿Pe-pero como? ¿Azul te lo dijo? ¿Ella sospecha!?- Decia algo preocupado Serio.

es muy inteligente,inclusive mas que tu,que yo,que Paco y a veces creo que hasta mas que la Srita Soledad. Pero es algo torpe en eso de darse cuenta de que te gusta.

-¿Entonces como lo supiste?

-Es algo obvio. A ver,¿recuerdas cuando encerramos a Azul en un portal de un divino por error?

-Si,cuando estaba suelto el divino ese que se convierte en todo lo que toca.

-Si,cuando vi tu enorme preocupación al enterarte de que Azul estaba encerrada ahí empece a sospechar..pero luego también pensé que podría ser una simple preocupación de amigos y eso.

-Aja- Decía bien atento a las palabras de Pilar.

-Y ¿recuerdas cuando estaba ese divino que inundo la ciudad con gelatina verde apestosa?D:

-Eran gases,Pilar xD

-Igual ;-; Vi como te pusiste cuando Azul fue encerrada dentro de las cosas que expulsaba y luego cuando la salvaste. Estuvieron a punto de besarse!

-P-pues s-si la verdad..-decía Serio mientras se sonrojaba recordando el momento-

-¿Y te acuerdas de la bruji-divina que hizo que tu,Paco y casi toda la escuela se enamorara de la Srita Soledad?

-Como olvidarlo ._.-

-Ese dia vi que echaste una manualidad super bonita que hiciste con dos fotografías :3 una tuya y otra de Azul.

-¿QUEEEEEE!? ¿TU LA VISTE!? Ay Dios Ay Dios Ay Dios,quien sabe quien mas la haya visto! Quien sabe si Azul..

- .-. Tranquilo Serio,nadie mas la vio. Apenas la vi la saque del zafacon y me la lleve a casa n_n.

-¿Y por que hiciste eso Pilar?-

-Es que estaba tan tiernita que,no es mi estilo,pero no podía dejarla entre toda la basura.-

-Entiendo..¿que hiciste con la manualidad? ¿No se la mostraste a Azul verdad?

-No. Y eso es lo que no entiendo,porque no se la mostraste tu a Azul. Estoy segura de que le hubiese encantado.-

-No creo- Dijo algo abatido Serio- Ademas,ella no se merecía tan poca cosa,ella se merecía mas.

-Hola chicos,¿quien se merecía mas? c: - Aparece de repente Azul.

Serio se sorprende un poco ya que casi lo pilla hablando de ella con Pilar.

-Ah hola Azul!:D -Dice Pilar

-Hola chicos,oigan el maestre Grinto me busco en la Biblioteca y me mando a ir a buscarles ya que hay un divino suelto-

-¿Un divino? Oh no,no hoy T_T- Exclama Serio.

-Llamare a Paco!- Dice Pilar y se va.

-¿A que te refieres con "no hoy" Serio?n_n- Pregunta Azul.

-No,es que tu sabes que nunca es bueno que este un divino suelto..tu entiendes n_n-

-Supongo,jaja.-

Pero Serio no lo decía precisamente por eso,sino porque mas bien su dia del amor y la amistad estaba en riesgo por decirlo así,y si había un divino suelto iba a ser mas dificultoso ir a buscarle un buen regalo para Azul.

Luego de que Pilar volvió con Paco,los niños se pusieron sus mascaras y se dispusieron a ir por el divino..que en tanto estaba haciendo que los ciudadanos de Nova Nizza se odiaran entre si,lo cual lo hacia cada vez mas fuerte.

Pero el divino no era tonto, ya había oído de los combo niños de boca de otros divinos y sabia que si dejaba que le atacaran cuando aun estaba débil iba a ser muy fácil para el volver al mundo de los divinos. Así que se ocultaba e iba hechizando a todos 'desde las sombras' y mientras mas hechizos lanzaba mas fuerte se volvía..ya que Ordeon no implantaba odio en los demás,sino que succionaba todo el amor,el cariño y los buenos sentimientos.


End file.
